


Are You Impressed?

by Taterz_Tots



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Post Live Stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taterz_Tots/pseuds/Taterz_Tots
Summary: Mark: "I'm really just doing this to try to impress Amy... I don't know if she knows... I'm hoping that maybe if we're good enough she'll watch! ...I don't know, it could happen!"This is not a summary but it's what inspired this little... whatever this is... (from the 2nd May Live Stream)





	Are You Impressed?

**Author's Note:**

> I had a minor breakdown after writing a though chapter for my Unrequited Dream story... I wrote this after watching Mark's Live Stream (05/25/17)... Amy and Mark were so cute!!! I spent pretty much all six hours of the stream holding my cheeks and squealing because of how cute they were being!
> 
> So yea. I don't know what this is, it just popped in my head and now its here!
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------  
> This Started it!! ((We Need To Go Deeper @ 3:53:33))
> 
> Amy: "Mark, I like your bird head"  
> Mark: "thank you! it's the greatest head!"  
> Amy: "It's really cute"  
> Mark: "Yeah? you like it?"  
> Amy: "I do!"  
> Mark: -whispering- "Amy likes... Amy likes my bird head... shhh... Amy really likes it"  
> Amy: "I can hear you!"  
> Mark: "I like her"  
> Amy: "...I can hear you..."  
> Mark: "She's pretty cool"  
> Amy: "still can hear you"
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“And as always, thank you all for watching and we’ll see you in the next video, buh-bye!”

They all waved happily, and a little excessively, as they said their goodbyes, and then Ethan began getting up close and personal with his camera.

“Oh Ethan” Kathryn paused, chuckling

Mark was shaking his head, “Ethan, Ethan, don’t. God…” then he smiled, “Wait, let me get you a close up on that one” 

He made the blue-haired boy’s camera the main one in screen, and Ethan got close to it again saying goodbye and making everyone laugh

“Oh Jesus, no” Mark laughed ending the stream, “oh that was good! Great work guys!”

“Yeah” they applauded their success

“The donations are still coming slowly but we just past 67,000” Kathryn announced

“And we’ve sold 9,637 pajama pants” Amy added refreshing the merch page, “8 more than 5 minutes ago!”

“Awesome! Let’s keep looking up the hashtag, I wanna see everything”, Mark told the blonde and went back to his computer, “I’ll start working on this”

“Want me to order food first?”

“YES! I’m starving”

They all decided in what they wanted to eat and then fell into a comfortable silence working all in their separate computers, making idle conversation when the food finally arrived and then settle back to their work.

After a few hours, they decided that was enough work for the day and they piled into their cars heading to their respective homes.

Mark was the last one to leave, locking the office’s doors behind him. He got in the driver seat of his car where his beautiful girlfriend was already seated on the passenger seat next to him, and his pupper in the back sleeping.

They enjoyed the drive home in silence; Amy playing with the back of Mark’s hair as he drove, while he rested his hand on her thigh.

Once in the house, Mark led Chica to her bed, making sure she had everything she needed for the night. He left Amy by the open refrigerator, looking for something to drink. 

“Are you ok?” he asked once he got back to her, hugging her waist from the back and resting his chin on her shoulder.

She smiled, reaching back to push the hair falling on his eyes. She hummed, “today was fun! You were great, I was very impressed”

“You were!?” He turned her around in his arms so now they were face to face, a big cheesy smile on his lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded, “good, ‘cause you know, I really like you”

She giggled, “I really like you too”

“You do!? Oh, that’s so nice. You’re the best”


End file.
